


How the Millers Relaxed and Learned to Love Rodney (With a Little Help from John Sheppard) [Podfic]

by greeniron



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooner or later, Rodney just gets under your skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Millers Relaxed and Learned to Love Rodney (With a Little Help from John Sheppard) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How the Millers Relaxed and Learned to Love Rodney (With a Little Help from John Sheppard)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34426) by Sardonicsmiley. 



> The sound quality and editing on this one are pretty flawed. My apologies but it seemed better to post than to delete.

  
[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/How%20the%20Millers%20Learned%20to%20Love%20Rodney%20Final.mp3)     |||     [M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/How%20the%20Millers%20Learned%20to%20Love%20Rodney%20%28With%20A%20Little%20Help%20from%20John%20Sheppard%29.m4b)  


Length: 34:56


End file.
